Coup de fil interposé
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: Arthur est partit quelque temps prendre des vacances après une dispute avec Francis et ne veut plus lui parler. Le Français appelle donc le seul "héros" disponible à l'aide ! FrUk bien sûr


**Auteure:** Dr J, la squatteuse =D

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages d'Hétalia appartiennent à leur auteur et ne sont pas à moi *snif*

**Personnages/pairings:** Nous avons ici du FrUk (logique je n'écris quasiment que ça...quand j'écris) saupoudré d'Alfred qui tient un peu la chandelle.

**Note:** Et oui un one shot à moi toute seule x3 ! Bon comme je suis une fan de FrUk ba s'en est un, logique. Personnellement, j'ai trop aimé l'écrire mais il était super court au début... Du coup je l'ai un peu allongé mais comme c'était pas le même jour excusez si il y a erreur ou des trucs qui vont pas trop vers le milieu... Alors voilà, enjoy! bonne lecture ! =D

rating pour un pitit gros mot de rien du tout...

* * *

« J'en ai marre ! Fuck you, bastard! Je me casse d'ici, tu m'entend ? »

La porte claqua si fort que Francis en grimaça.

Alfred mordit dans sa nouvelle recette de hamburger qu'il venait d'inventer lorsqu'il entendit son portable personnel sonner bruyemment.

« Yeah ?

- Alfred! C'est Francis ! Tu dois A-B-S-O-L-U-M-E-N-T m'aider ! »

L'Américain sursauta et en lâcha son énorme hamburger qui s'écrabouilla mollement par terre.

« Shit..

- Pardon ?

- Non,non, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ..Je- Arthur n'est pas revenu depuis DEUX mois ! Je pensais qu'il reviendrait au bout d'un mois au plus tard, mais il n'est toujours pas là !

- huhum…

- Il ne répond pas quand je l'appelle alors j'ai pensé que toi tu pouvais l'appeler, après tout c'est presque ton petit papoun-

- Shut up ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi.

- Alfreeeeeeed !

- Ok, ok je peux essayer…

- Bidouille moi un truc pour que j'entende aussi !

- Deux minutes, deux minutes…

- Mets moi sur des écouteurs et appelle le en haut-parleur !

Oui, oui, du calme..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« _Yes?_

- Arthur? C'est Alfred..

- Demande lui comment il va et où il est !

- _Alfred? Why do you speak in French?_

- Ah, il faut que je m'entraîne pour les réunions et tout ça, hahaha ! Alors, où es-tu ? On dit que tu es parti de chez cet imbécile de Français !

- Alfred, sale bâtard! Comment ose-tu ?

- _Oui, je comprend pour ton français, c'est vrai que parfois il laisse à désirer… Je suis au Japon, Kiku m'héberge depuis maintenant deux mois avec gentillesse._

- Demande-lui si il mange bien là-bas.

Alfred leva les yeux aux ciel_._ Le Français voulait-il vraiment savoir une telle banalité ?

« Tu manges bien là-bas ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, l'Anglais leva un sourcil amusé.

« _Yes, c'est vraiment sain, pas comme tes saletés de fast-food… Kiku cuisine vraiment bien, tu sais ?_

- Mieux que moi ?

- Mieux que Francis ?

- _C-Ce n'est pas comparable…_

- Oh yeah, of course. Alors,comment ça va ?

_-Oh, comme ci comme ça... Mais je suis au calme ici, c'est agréable. Et puis, les paysages sont magnifiques alors je me balade beaucoup_.

-Ah oui ? Alors je viendrai un de ces jours !

-Parle lui d'autre chose, demande lui ce qu'il fait, quand il a l'intention de revenir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

-_Oh, j'apprends le japonais alors je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je lis beaucoup aussi, des livres français, _il eut un léger rire,_ tu savais que cet idiot se débrouille pas mal ? Mais il est loin de rattraper la littérature anglaise !_

- J'imagine !

- _L'Angleterre me manque beaucoup quand même… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas retourné…_

- Pourquoi ?

-_Francis,_ répondit l'Anglais comme si c'était une évidence. »

Le Français ricana.

« Demande si il revient bientôt

- Tu compte rentrer en France dans pas longtemps ?

- _Pff.. Je ne sais pas vraiment.._

_- _Est-ce qu'il m'en veut encore ?

- Tu lui en veut encore ?

- _Je- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça… C'est très compliqué…_

- Ba, c'est toujours compliqué avec cet espèce de rosbif !

- …, Amérique s'abstint de le répéter.

- Demande si il apprend enfin à cuisiner, lui dit sadiquement France

- Est-ce que tu.. apprends enfin à cuisiner là-bas ?

-_ Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est absolument pas drôle ! Mes plats sont tout à fait convenables et ils sont apprécié contrairement à ce que dit ce stupid froggie ! Et tu le sais très bien, tu te souviens sûrement de l'époque où-_

- Oui,oui parfaitement ! ajouta précipitamment Amérique, détestant entendre parler de son passé dans lequel il était « si mignon »

- Héhéhé, tu appréciais donc la cuisine d'Arthur mon cher Alfred ?

- Changeons de sujet tu veux ? Quoi de neuf à part tout ça ?

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si embarrassé tout à coup. Tu étais tellement mignon et obéissant auparavant…_

- Arthur !

- _Si on a même plus droit de te taquiner .. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne fais rien de spécial._

- Tu pourrais essayer de vérifier subtilement qu'il ne me trompe pas ?

- Tu n'as même pas cocufié le Français ?

- Putain Alfred ! Tu le fait exprès ?

- _Bien sûr que non imbécile ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça !_

- Tu étais furieux.

- _Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante._

- Oh, après tout c'est toi qui vois…

- _Vraiment, Alfred… Et comment a réagit Francis d'ailleurs ?_

- Je ne l'ai pas trompé.

- Il ne t'a pas trompé.

- _Oh, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi…sage ? _

- Mm. Hé ! Il faudra rattraper ton retard aux réunions que tu as manquées !

- Peuh ! Pour ce qu'on y fait…

- _Oui je sais j'en suis désolé.._

- Dis-lui… que d'ailleurs on s'ennuie vraiment beaucoup sans lui aux réunions.

- On s'ennuie beaucoup sans toi d'ailleurs, tu sais ?

- _Ah oui, vraiment ? C'est vrai que le Français ne peut passer ses nerfs sur personne du coup. Mais ça vous fait moins de bagarre quand même._

- Tu me manques.

Alfred faillit lâcher son deuxième hamburger.

- Pardon ?

- _Oui, tu sais bien que c'est toujours sur moi qu'il déstresse, ça doit lui faire bizarre de n'avoir plus personne pour se défouler. Et-_

- Répète moi mots pour mots, Alfred ! Maintenant !

- T-Tu me m-manques.

- _…_

- …

- _..Toi aussi, tu me manques.._

- Je t'aime.

- …

- Dis-lui, Alfred !

- J-Je t'aime.

- _..Écoute..je-_

- Répète-le encore.

- Je t'aime.

- _…_, Arthur soupira, _Je-je t'aime aussi...Francis.. »_

Puis l'Anglais raccrocha de suite au nez de son/ses interlocuteurs.

« …C'est bon ? T'es content ?

- …Si tu savais à quel point ! »

Et pour la deuxième fois, l'Américain se fit zapper.

Francis jeta presque son téléphone sur son bureau, attrapa son manteau, effectua un petit pas de danse et se précipita pour le Japon après un « J'arrive, ma tourterelle ! ».

A l'autre bout du monde, l'Anglais se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya tant bien que mal d'effacer les rougeurs qui étaient inopinément apparues sur ses joues. Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu cet imbécile de froggie depuis le début ! Il le connaissait par cœur après tout.


End file.
